


ignite

by calcum



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Second person POV, Thanks Tumblr, because why not, but I do, i did not proof read this, i don't care, i don't even know what this is, i'm sorry RQ fans, i'm sorry victoria aveyard, literally fluff?, this isn't even a romance between Cal and Mare, this might not even go along with canon, wrote this in twenty minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcum/pseuds/calcum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lost your bracelet.  You lost your bracelet and your title as prince.<br/>You do not know which one is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignite

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first fanwork of RQ on here, and I apologize that it is this one. I got this idea because Victoria Aveyard answered an ask on tumblr by lilyharvord and it read:
> 
> "So I was wondering, there was a part in Red Queen where Julian explains the bracelets that Cal and Maven wear. They were said to produce sparks for the "princes to play with". Say, Cal mysteriously loses the bracelet in the second book (not that that's likely), and has to fight, would Mare be able to produce sparks for him? Since she has lightening that could act as sparks?"
> 
> So I had to write something like this and I refuse to proofread it because I know I'll just end up not publishing it (here's to hating everything you ever make). All mistakes are my own and if anything doesn't follow canon, I don't really care, this is a work of fanfiction.
> 
> I own nothing Red Queen, that all belongs to Victoria Aveyard, this is just a work of fanfiction where I write about the characters I don't own.

You lost your bracelet.  You lost your bracelet and your title as prince. 

You do not know which one is worse.

Your title as prince, though, can be pushed aside until you are ready to think about what it means (you will never be ready to think about the betrayal, from going from the most desired to being the most desired one to kill). Your bracelet is gone, and that is a more pressing matter at the moment.

Ever since your bracelet was given to you, you have been told to never let it out of your sight, and that if you were to lose it, that you would be as powerless as the Reds, and there is nothing worse than that.  But, now you know that Reds aren’t powerless and that they are better than the Silvers could ever be (except you, but you do not know how good you are compared to the Reds.  Compared to the Silvers).  You are still powerless and you worry about the Scarlet Guard leaving you for dead because without your fire, you are nothing.

Mare comes in and there are sparks dancing along her fingertips and she smiles wide at you and asks, “Are you ready for more practice? Cal.  Cal?”

Everything sounds like it is underwater and your hand is clutching your wrist where your bracelet used to be and your nails are digging into the skin. Suddenly, Mare is there and she is removing your hand from your wrist and she holds your hand and her warm fingers are being stained silver. 

“Cal, what’s wrong?  Where’s your bracelet?”  Her voice is calm, but frantic but you are calm with her so close.

You open your mouth and a choking sound comes out instead. There are tears pouring down your cheeks and you cannot remember the last time you cried (it probably involved Maven before… well, from before _everything_ ). “I-I lost my b-bracelet.” Her eyes go wide. Mare knows that you are useless without it.  You are angry. Something so small should not be able to have this much power over you, but it does, and you will never be able to find another bracelet.  “There is nothing else I can offer to the Scarlet Guard, I am just useless baggage now.”

Her brows furrow and she tightly clenches the nail marks in your arm that are still dripping silver.  “You are a warrior,” she says, “and a strategist and a leader and the only Silver on our side. We would have no idea what we were walking into without you.  Cal, you are probably the most important resource we have in this whole operation. There would be no sense of direction on where and who to attack without you guiding us.”  Her eyes are bright and kind and you relax into her touch. “You are more than fire. And I,” she pulls away from you and smiles wickedly.  Sparks dance over her fingers again, “am more than lightning.”

You watch the electricity bounce erratically in her hands before you close your eyes and hold up your hand and you smile when you feel the heat in your palm.  She gasps and you open your eyes to see her sparks disappear, and then seconds later, your fire goes out.

“My bracelet just supplied sparks for me to build on.” You smile crookedly, “Your electricity seems to do the exact same thing.”

You have lost your bracelet, but you find that it doesn’t matter when Mare is there. 

(Now you just have to deal with the loss of your title as prince.) (That can wait until a later date.) (There’s really no rush.)

 


End file.
